The present invention relates to triazine derivatives which are novel compounds, and herbicides containing said derivatives as effective component.
Various triazine-based herbicides have heretofore been known. For example, 2-methylthio-4,6-bis(alkylamino)-s-triazine derivatives are known to be effective herbicides having a high weed control activity. However, the effect of 2-methylthio-4,6-bis(ethylamino)-s-triazine, for example, greatly varies with conditions such as the type of soil and temperature. In more detail, when used in a mild district, it causes phytotoxicity (injury) even in the commonly used amount, and in a cold district, its effect is exhibited only insufficiently. Thus 2-methylthio-4,6-bis(ethylamino)-s-triazine has a disadvantage in that it can be applied as a herbicide only in a limited district.